Pokémon Adventures
by Kaname Chu
Summary: Uma aventura começa aqui. Com novos personagens e um novo mundo pokémon, essa fic promete. /o/


_Todos têm um sonho no coração, uma jornada a fazer, um destino a cumprir, mais perto do que você possa imaginar, existe um lugar mágico, com criaturas incríveis e poderes fabulosos, essas criaturas são chamada de Pokémons, e esse mundo é o fabuloso Mundo Pokémon!_

_Os Pokémons são criaturas incríveis, com habilidades impressionantes, ao todo acredita-se que existam 149 Pokémons, e algumas pessoas sonham em capturar todos eles. Muitas pessoas usam os Pokémons como animais domésticos, outras as colocam em incríveis batalhas, essas pessoas são chamadas de treinadores Pokémon. E é com dois desses treinadores que começa nossa história._

_**Floresta de Veridian **_

Um garoto, provavelmente onze anos, pele negra, cabelo curto, usava óculos, uma blusa preta e uma calça jeans, está parado ao lado de outro garoto, 10 anos, seu cabelo se esconde por baixo de um boné Jeans com um grande D estampado na frente, uma blusa azul escuro, por cima de uma camiseta vermelha, usava uma calça jeans preta e segurava um bastão de beisebol, diante dos dois havia uma Butterfree.

- Então Chu – disse o mais velho. - Você tem 10 anos, e sua mãe te deixou sair pra sua jornada Pokémon.

- Sim. – respondeu o outro com um sorriso.

- E qual seu plano, como pretende começar sua jornada?

- Eu vou capturar um Pokémon!

- E como pretende fazer isso se você não tem um para enfraquecê-lo?

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso. – Chu respondeu desanimado.

- Relaxa. – Respondeu o outro sorrindo. – Eu e a Butter vamos te ajudar. Não é Butter?

- Freeee – respondeu o Pokémon borboleta dando uma volta no ar.

- Valew Dark. – Disse o garoto sorrindo.

Eles caminharam por algum tempo, viram vários Pokémon, cartepies, kanunas, e até um Pikachu, mas nem um desses era o que Chu queria. Um vulto passou rapidamente diante dos olhos deles.

- O que foi aquilo? – cu perguntou.

- Não sei, não consegui ver.

- Eu quero ver! – Chu disse e saiu correndo atrás do vulto.

- Espere Chu... – Dark gritou, mas a criança não o ouviu.

Os dois correram atrás do tal vulto, que entrou por um buraco na parede de uma montanha, Chu o seguiu facilmente, mas Dark não podia passar, Chu era bem menor que ele.

- Chu sai daí.

- Espere, eu quero ver o vulto. – a voz de Chu veio de dentro da montanha.

- Arg. Turttle vai!

Dark chamou sua Squirttle.

- Turttle, vá ajudar o Chu.

– Turttle – Turttle fez positivo e entrou no pequeno buraco.

Dentro do buraco Chu enxergava muito pouco, ele engatinhava e alguma vezes se machucou em algumas pedras, no fim do buraco estava o vulto, parado e tremendo.

- Ei o que houve? – Chu perguntou.

- vee eevee vee - o pequeno Pokémon de orelhas grandes respondeu.

- Ahh droga, eu não entendo o que você diz.

Chu se aproximou do Pokémon que por sua vez mostrou os dentes.

- Ei calma, eu sou amigo, não quero te machucar. Pode ficar tranqüilo.

Chu esticou sua pequena mão para o Pokémon que hesitou um pouco, mas logo deixou a criança o acariciar. Chu o acariciou um pouco e se aproximou dele, o pegou em um abraço, em seguida Turttle chegou até eles.

- Turttle, está tudo bem, vamos.

- Turttle, Turttle

Eles saíram calmamente da caverna, primeiro turtle, seguido de Chu que abraçava o Pokémon.

- Olha o que eu achei. – Chu mostrou o pokémon para Dark com um sorriso.

- Mas isso é um Eevee. Não deveria existir um pokémon desses aqui na floresta.

- É pois é, ele estava assustado, acho que fugia de algo.

- Ai está você. – Um homem grande e musculoso saiu de meio às arvores. – Vamos moleque, passe para cá esse Eevee.

- Não. – Chu respondeu mostrando a língua pro homem.

_ Ahh seus moleques. Ônix Vai! – o Homem disse lançado a pokebola no ar.

- Groooooah

Um imenso pokémon de pedra surgiu da pokebola.

- Ah, um Ônix. Turttle, é com você – Dark disse.

Turttle tomou a frente.

- Ônix, Lança pedra!

Ônix bateu sua imensa cauda no chão e pedra voaram contra Turttle.

- Turttle, Hidro-bomba.

Turttle Sumiu em seu casco e começou a girar, vários jatos de água saíram de seu casco, as pedras foram lançadas contra ônix.

- Agora, Jato d'água!

Ainda girando no ar Turttle colocou sua cabeça pra fora e cuspiu um grande jato d'água contra ônix. O golpe foi forte e ônix caiu no chão desmaiado.

- O que? Meu ônix? Nãããão! Crianças inúteis. – O Homem chamou o ônix de volta e entrou de volta na floresta.

- Provavelmente era disso que o Eevee tinha medo. Ele deve ter atacado esse Eevee em algum lugar e o coagido até aqui. – Dark disse.

- Agora está tudo bem Eevee. – Chu Disse colocando Eevee no chão. – Aquele homem mal já foi. Até mais. – Chu disse sorrindo.

Dark e Chu começaram a andar iriam voltar a sua busca para o pokémon inicial de Chu, quando um som os fez virar.

– Veee Veee

Eevee os seguia, eles pararam e Eeveee foi até Chu.

- Acho que achamos seu pokémon incial.

- Hãn? O Eevee? Você quer vir comigo garoto? – Chu perguntou pro Eevee.

– Veee Veee – O eeve respondeu sorrindo.

- Certo. – Chu pegou uma pokebola no bolso e jogou pro alto, e pegou seu bastão, uma pancada na pokebola.

A bola foi até Eevee, o capturou e caiu no chão, balançou algumas vezes depois estabilizou.

- Yeaaah! Eu tenho um Eevee! – Chu disse sorrindo e soltando o Eevee da pokebola.

- Agora vamos ver os dados do Eevee- Dark disse tirando uma agenda do bolso.

- Eevee – Uma voz cibernética disse quando Dark abriu a agenda e apontou para Eeve. - Seu código genético é instável, e poderá evoluir em uma variedade de maneiras. Existem apenas alguns vivos.

- Parabéns Chu, esse é seu primeiro pokémon, e seu amigo. Agora, sugiro que vá até Pallet falar com o professor Fred e consegui uma dessas.

- Mas o que é isso? Digo, essa agenda?

- É uma pokedex, ela grava os dados de todos os pokémons existentes, acredita-se que existem 149 tipos de pokémons pelo mundo, mas podem haver muito mais..

- Saquei, e você?

- Bem, eu passei um ano treinando a Butter e o Turttle, acho que é hora de eu virar um treinador e capturar mais pokémons, afinal, agora tenho um jovem rival não é?

- Rival? Eu?

- Claro, ou você não que mais ser o melhor treinador de pokémons do mundo?

- Claro que quero.

- Então somos Rivais.

- Certo.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e se despediram, cada um seguiu em direções diferentes, para o mesmo caminho, ser o Melhor.


End file.
